Anything's Possible
by krazybooklovers
Summary: Ever since Ginny Weasley gave him up two year ago, she's been fine. Now, happily dating Dean, everything is just perfect. What happens when he starts to actually notice her? Will her feelings resurface or be lost forever? Join Ginny as she learns that Anything is Possible.


**A/N: I've been writing this story for a while now and I feel ready to upload the first chapter. For the people that read my Percy Jackson series, I just want to apologize for not uploading when I said I would. All I'm saying is that I have it planned and will upload ASAP when I'm finished. For the meantime, I have this completed and I'll be happy if people will give me their thoughts and opinions on this story. I admit that the first chapter is not all that eventful but for now I am introducing the story. R&R!**

Dean Thomas leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek. He retreated as if unsure what I would do. I gave a small smile and left for the girl's dorms.

"Goodnight Dean."

The lights flickered off and I left a content Dean at the bottom of the stairs. My dorm mates came forward, pushing me for details.

"Come on Ginny, what happened?"

"Nothing happened" I replied hesitantly. It was past curfew and I doubt it would help us if we stayed up even later. "Look, I'm bloody tired already, I don't know about you but um I think I'm going to head for some sleep." My bunk mates took the hint and left me for the evening. I laid on my side feeling a bit ... deflated. -

"He's staring at you" Luna muttered in her dreamy state as she walked by. I looked across the table to see the one and only Dean. I caught his eye, giving him a small wave. Not feeling enthusiastic at all for class, I left the dining room and mumbled to myself.

"Hello Ginny, I see that you and Dean have got together."

I stood off by the side with Luna preparing for Hagrid's lesson.

"Who told you that?" I asked cautiously , not wanting to say the wrong thing in case she was guessing. "Oh your friend let it slip during the dining hall this morning. "That blabbermouth" I thought. I let out a sigh. "How many people know already?"

"The whole fifth year perhaps, but don't worry, Ron's pretty dense." I laughed as relief settled over, coming from Luna, it was probably true. After all, he's got poor Hermione and himself confused. -

"Come on Ginny" A hand brushed over mine and I shivered . "How am I supposed to go bloody faster if I can't see where I'm going?" Frustration seeped in before he pulled off his blindfold. "It's the quidditich pitch" I gasped. "This is where you're taking me for our date. He shuffled nervously from foot to foot , perhaps re-thinking his idea of a date. "That's great" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him. I didn't want anything special, just a normal date. Our broomsticks laid off by the side but I quickly grabbed mine. I flew into the air with Dean following pursuit. Everything was perfect, especially with the wind in my hair. Dean was behind, obviously flustered with whether or not he should catch up or let me lead. "Not afraid of a bit of a contest, are you?" He grinned and caught up. "Your not beating me that easily." We whisked away, leaving the pitch behind us. -

"Bugger off" I retorted as I threw on my sweater. I woke up late, not expecting that. I hope I wasn't snoring at the least. The day spent with Dean had drained me completely, and it wasn't exactly the most surprising result. -

"Come on." I struggled to put on my boot, practically leaping. I jumped, running across the stairs. "Ah!" I landed on something hard.

"Oh my gosh" I said as I go up, "I'm so sorry." Rubbing my temples, I looked over at who I fell on . Apparently I fell on Harry "bloody" Potter. He bent down and picked up my books while I silently checked my outfit. A sweater over a collar shirt and jeans with boots (** cover of the story** ). I scolded myself. Why would I care. He handed me my books and I suddenly remembered why I had to go.

"Listen I'm going to be late for class but thanks." I headed down the corridor when I heard his voice. "You'll be at quidditch practice right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." I was relieved that I had my back turned as he couldn't see my smile. Taking a breath, I wondered how many points I would get docked from Gryffindor. -

"Name." "Ginny Weasley" I answered, glad that it wasn't Snape.

"Another Weasley" he said, as his eyes lighted up. I grabbed a seat, relieved once again.

"Good morning class, I'm professor Slughorn, your new potions teacher." He began going over some of the potions, waving his finger every once in while.. My mind wandered places. Why would Snape give up position? He would only do that if he got Defense Against The Dark Arts. Oh no. Not wanting to dwell on that fact, I went back to the lesson.

"This is.." "Amortentia" I finished, the strongest love potion in the world." I felt dazed, fascinated by the smell. **( According to PhoenixFeatherBird) **It smelled suspiciously of fallen dew, wood, and musk? "Indeed Miss Weasley." My attention was brought back to the present once again. I looked over at Luna, she was just in her usual dreamy state. I smirked to myself, wondering what she was smelling.

"What's so funny Miss Weasley?" I raised my head up at the professor. "Nothing" I answered, mustering all the innocence I could muster. Earning a couple of laughs from the class, Professor Slughorn gave me a wink and walked away.

"You certainly seem to be a favorite." -

"There are sadly only three chaser spots, meaning two of you will have to leave." Dean was nervous about it and from the looks of things, surprised he had even made it through. Harry's voice traveled across the pitch once again. "You all should be proud, making it this far..."

Although Harry never wanted to be leader, he carried a powerful essence. He gave me a wink and I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Oh no" I thought. Fighting the blush, I soared into the air, getting ready.

**A/N: I didn't even realized how short it was until I typed it. Well here you go, I hope you enjoy it! R&R!**


End file.
